She's So High
by WeirdNikkii
Summary: 2D starts seeing something new and different in Noodle...slashyness. Rating for safety. Story inspired by Blur song She's So High. CH. 5 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: I heard the song "She's So High" by Blur for the first time today and it inspired me for this. The song lyrics are in _italics. _So anyway, I'm gonna be writing this along with "A Very Muddy Mess," which will be over soon. Also..."Bruises From Home" doesn't seem to be a hit...but eh, I'll update that on off days of this story and when "Muddy Mess" is over. Trust me, I'll be able to handle it all. It's talent...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Gorillaz or the lyrics by Blur. Don't know either...sadly.**

It was easily past noon as a blue haired singer stumbled into the kitchen of the massive Kong Studios, donning his plaid pajama pants. Even though it was usually a late hour for an average person to rise, it was early for 2D. He stumbled over to the coffee maker and realized some had been left over from either Russel's or Murdoc's batch of coffee. He grabbed the pot and drank straight from that. Almost immediately he spit it back out, it was cold and nasty. The coffee spray remained on the floor and the pot of the sickening drink was rested on a counter that, in fact, did not have the coffee-maker on it. The pretty boy's plans changed and he trudged over to the cabinet that was locked up with a thick chain and padlock. Quickly he looked around, checking to make sure no one had entered the kitchen without him noticing. From the back pocket of his worn out and torn at the knees blue jeans, he pulled a switch blade knife. As he rigged the lock with this tool his tongue slid in between his lips, giving the singer a look of complete concentration. At 6'2, an arm was barely lifted to reach the lock itself, making the task easier for him than any other of his band mates. Finally the lock opened with an audile _click_. He ripped away the chains and threw the wooden doors open, both of them were nearly off their hinges. Inside was his glorious collection of drugs, legal, illegal, bought, stolen, and of every sorts. He shuffled through all the mismatched bottles until he found the one labeled "caffeine pills" in his own chicken-scratch like handwriting. After he opened the lid he practically drunk down the bottle and threw it on the floor, empty. Mission complete. After placing a slice of organic bread into the toaster he sat down at he small kitchen table. Russel had left the daily newspaper on the table. 2D picked it up and started reading it but not actually focusing as he waited for the medicine to kick in and start working. After a page and a half of nothing really new learned, he heard feet shuffling into the kitchen. Turning his neck, he saw the youngest band member. She wasn't too young now though. She'd grown up to be a gorgeous women, even at nineteen, her physical appearance was blooming increasing everyday. Her purple hair, currently still in 'bed-head' mode, had grown out to brush against her shoulders which matched perfectly with her full height of 5'5.

"Ohayou gonzaimusu," Noodle muttered giving 2D a small wave as she passed him and walked towards a cabinet that she had dubbed her own. 2D looked up at her.

_I see her face _

She must have just woken up 2D judged by her clothing. A small white cami, grey short shorts, and pink and black knee-high socks were all that covered her body.

"Mornin' Noodle," 2D replied.

Noodle grabbed a tea bag from her cabinet and a T.V dinner. Recklessly she threw the T.V dinner into the nearby microwave and filled a teapot with water. She placed it on the burner and pulled a dish from the sink.

"Want your toast now?"

2D looked up at her and nodded. She pulled the burnt bread from the toaster and put in on the plate she had just pulled from the sink. Before walked over to the table, she set the microwave to cook her T.V dinner. 2D took the toast from the plate and nibbled at the edges as Noodle sat down next to him and glanced at the newspaper.

"Fanks, love," 2D said as he set down the toast and looked up at her. His breath caught in him as she pushed the bangs back from her eyes. Usually her emerald eyes were always covered and he had almost forgotten how intense they were. She nodded and her bangs slipped back into place, and 2D found himself a bit disappointed.

"Got any plans tah-day?" he asked, wanting to hear her Japanese accent again.

"Iie," sighed Noodle standing up and walking back over to the teapot, which was starting to steam, "that's why I slept in for so long. Today is going to be very boring for me."

"Ah, I see.." he took another bite at his toast. Her back was turned to him and his eyes were zeroing in on a certain spot that he had never really thought to look before. His eyes were greeted with a lovely sight though. He felt his breath quicken a little.

"2D-san," she turned around with a cup of steamy tea in her hands, "can we hang out today? Watch movies and play video games? Like old times?"

2D's eyes widened a little, he felt the medicine kicking into his system, giving him a burst of energy "Yea...yea...that'd be wonda'ful!"

"Great!" Noodle exclaimed as she retrieved her T.V dinner from the noisy microwave and peeled back the plastic have a burst of steam come out of it. "Shimatta...burnt some it.." She grabbed a fork for the sink and bent in front of it, scrapping away the brunt portion of the meal. 2D looked back over at her and couldn't make himself advert his eyes. Though he tried to convince himself that it was the caffeine pills that were taking this strange affect on him, deep down he knew better. When she stood back up and turned around, shoveling a spoon full of what seemed to be macaroni into her mouth, she noticed 2D staring at him.

He looked away quickly.

"I'll go geh' teh video games set up!" And with that he dashed out of the kitchen into the corridor. Quickly he called for the lift to the corridor that led to the car park and his room. As soon as the doors slid open, he was in a dead on sprint to his room. Passing by Murdoc's Winnebago only made his heart beat increase. If Murdoc saw him, he would beat him up. Somehow Murdoc seemed to know every emotion, thought, and plan that ran though 2D's brain...or what was left of it. If he knew what 2D had up his sleeve...his former bruises started to hurt at the thoughts. As soon as he was behind his door, he slammed it shut and locked it. He flicked on the overhead light and nearly toppled down the stairs at the speed he was going. Analyzing the room he felt color rise to his checks. It was a mess. Empty food boxes everywhere, empty beer bottles everywhere, dirty clothes everywhere, papers scattered everywhere, empty prescription bottles everywhere...for once he was embarrassed about the state of the room. Oddly, Noodle hadn't been down in his room for a while...apparently she'd been trying to contact the other member's of the Japanese government project that she was involved in and it was taking up the most part of her time. Then he just felt silly and shook his head. It was just Noodle...she wouldn't mind. However, he could clean up a little. Looking around he pulled on his pink "shoot to 'ill" shirt and replaced his pajama pants with the tightest pair of jeans he had. He didn't feel complete though as he looked around the room.

"Video games!" he cried out loud as the excuse he came down here came back to him. Quickly he hooked up his old school Nintendo and fed it a shoot-'em-up game...one of their mutual favorites. He nodded at himself in approval and sat back down onto his bed to wait for his guest.

---

Noodle sat on the bed, with her legs crossed under her, next to the unconscious 2D and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"2D-san?" she asked as he lazily opened a fractured eye to see the beautiful girl over him, a smirk curled onto her lips.

_Everyday_

"Ya, love?" he asked with a small yawn.

"You fell asleep..."

2D opened his other eye, trying to remember how he did and after a few minutes all the thoughts came back to him. "Oh...'ad too many caffeine pills, I guess."

Noodle shook her head, "Those aren't good for you..."

"I know." He sat up and got a good look at the Jap. She hadn't changed from her pajama attire...made him blink a few times.

"I see you picked out the game," Noodle said not sensing 2D's nerves at all as she looked up at the screen. "I remember this one too! Oh, 2D-san! This was our favorite!"

"Ya," he smiled, "thought ya migh' like teh idea..."

"Hai!" She hugged him and he felt her soft and tiny body press up against his. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her lower back and gave her a small squeeze back.

"Les play then..." As soon as the words came from his mouth he regretted them realizing that the suggestion would have to break the hug.

"Ok!" chirped Noodle releasing 2D and grabbing for a controller. 2D slowly grabbed for the main player control and selected the "2-player" mode but he knew his focus wasn't going to be on the game that was on the screen.

-----------------------------------------

**A.N: Ok, so, chapter 1, finish. I think I like it! Yeah...I like it! So, this is just the start up...intro...get you the feel of the story... Anyone else getting the feeling that 2D's up to something when it comes to Noodle, eh? heh heh heh heh...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: If any of you have read my one-shot "Love's Hangover" you'd realize that this story line is the same as that one...however, it won't be exactly the same. I'm taking my ideas from that one-shot and expanding it...so yeah! Thoughts are in BOLD! Song lyrics in **_Italics._

**Disclaimer: Don't own Gorillaz or Blur...the songs, lyrics, characters, etc. **

2D and Noodle battled the game out. However, 2D was doing a horrible job since his excuse for a brain wasn't on the game entirely. Every few seconds he's glance up at Noodle only to be disappointed to see her focus was one-handed percent on the game. After a good two hours of playing 2D shut off the game. The screen went blank, sending the whole room into darkness. 2D felt the bed move breath him as Noodle moved herself a bit closer to him.

"2D-san?"

"Ya?"

"What now?"

"Oh...well..." 2D said leaning over to turn on a lava lamp that was next to his bed...a birthday gift from Noodle from the previous year, "we could...uh...watch a movie."

Noodle smiled, "that would be nice...could we watch one of your old zombie movies?"

2D reluctantly got off the bed and switched around the Nintendo system to a VHS system. The closest zombie movie to him was covered in dust. He blew it off before he slid it into the VHS player. When he sat back down onto the bed Noodle slid close to him and relaxed her body into his causing him to take a sharp breath in. Noodle noticed this.

"Are you alright?"

2D hesitated to answer, scared of the words that would come out of his mouth, quickly he took another breath, trying to calm himself. "Jus' fine..."

Noodle looked up and gave him a quick smile and then turned her focus back to the movie. The black and white film left shadows moving throughout the room, giving Noodle a slightly demonic glow as the lack of colors splashed against her face. Somehow, if possible, it made her look more beautiful in 2D's eyes. Suddenly he found his arms going for her waist and they slowly and seductively wrapped around them, sparks shot up his fingertips as they brushed against his skin. She giggled slightly and it was followed by a yawn. With this the Jap slouched down to try to make herself more comfortable, making her body come even closer to 2D's. It made him grin as her body slid against his and she slipped slowly through his arms. The silence between them was starting to agitate him though. As for the movie...he found it boring, he'd seen it so many times he could say who would say the next line and word for word what it would be. He wanted to talk to Noodle, not just sit in silence with her.

"Noodle, love?"

"Hai, 2D?"

"I locked teh door...'ow'd ya get in?"

"You think I haven't figured out how to rig that lock by now?" Noodle sneered.

"Oh..." said 2D biting his lower lip. That couldn't be good...Without warning she let out a loud and large yawn and arched her back, pressing her hips into his. It made 2D jolt a bit but quickly he relaxed his body again before she could notice.

"Tired?"

She nodded slightly, "I stayed up really late last night." Obviously she hadn't noticed anything.

"Want tah go tah sleep then?" He could have slapped himself...he didn't want her to leave yet...

"Iie...the movie is making me tried though,"

Sighing with relief and taking this as a suggestion, he picked up the remote that he had left on the bed and stopped the movie. With his long arm he turned the lava lamp back on. The bed sheets were disheveled from them sitting on them. This involuntary gave 2D's thoughts and images in his mind. Quickly he tried to block them out but with a quick glance at Noodle the thoughts only intensified and cleared in his mind. Suddenly he was damning himself for wearing his tightest pair of jeans and he started looking around the room for a distraction, any distraction...but he had spent so much time in the room nothing was new to him and therefore, nothing to take his mind of these things they shouldn't have been on. He felt his face reddening and eyes widening a bit. He let go of Noodle and backed up a little as his breath threatened to quicken. Noodle squinted her eyes and blinked in confusion. She turned around to face 2D. "Are you sure you're ok?"

_I see her face_

"Uhh...umm..." he was stammering as he felt himself backing up even more, away from Noodle. Inside, he was screaming at himself...this was his chance for him to tell Noodle what had been on his mind ever since she was sixteen and he had taken a small interest in her. And how that interest had grown. Taking a deep breath he forced himself to try again, "I uhh...I'm ...erm.."

Noodle looked at him, her head tilted slightly to the right, "2D-san?"

There was no use for any words right now for 2D. Nervousness was over taking him for reasons that he couldn't come up with to answer himself. Impulse and the flight-or-fight fear took over his body.

"I gotta leave!" he cried as he leapt off the bed and bolted up the stairs, nearly tripping every other step.

Noodle sat back on the bed and shrugged. 2D always had been weird and was one to act out randomly and she just wrote it off as one of those times. Perhaps it was due to all the new drugs he had brought home the other day too. Figuring she wouldn't worry she wrote it off to one of those few reasons. After pulling up her knee high socks, which had slid down to mid-calf during playing video games, she lied back onto 2D's bed and fell into a soft slumber.

---

2D was in the instrument room hammering out chords on the keyboard. The chords were random and didn't make musical sense at all but it was a way for him to get out all this nervous tension that had built up in his room. Even though he had liked Noodle for three years now he had never gotten so nervous when he was around her. However, since she was fourteen they hadn't' been in that situation either...alone in his room, in the dark. Couldn't forget the fact that her attire was seductive without her even trying. With the thoughts he hammered on the keyboard some more.

_**I won't be nervous 'round Noodle...**_He thought to himself _**Won't be...known her too long...not worth it...knee high socks looked good on her legs today...no, no, no, no! Oh, GOD! Gotta get outta these jeans!**_

The random keyboard chords and notes stopped abruptly and the instrument room's door slammed shut. The lift was called the his bedroom door was once opened again. Once again he stumbled down the stairs and frantically searched the floor for anything that was looser than the jeans he was in as he tugged the ones that clung to his body off. The room was still covered in darkness and the plasma TV had shut itself off due to the inactivity. When the jeans slipped down his legs and pooled around his ankles he sighed in relief. Finally his eyes had adjusted to the dark and he started looking for a looser pair of pants again, but this time not as frantically and he was able to breathe normally. It wasn't until he picked up the pajama pants that he had changed out of earlier that he noticed violet hair spread out over his pillow on his bed.

_It doesn't help me_

**Oh shit...**He tripped over the pajama pants that was tugging onto his right leg and fell with a loud "thud" onto the floor.Staying as still as possible on his side he hoped he didn't wake Noodle up or that maybe she didn't even notice at all.

"2D-san?"

Unfortunately for him, that wasn't the case.

"Errr...yes?" He refused to turn and face her...his pajama pants still weren't on properly and he was still exposing a lot of his lower body.

"What on earth are you doing?"

"Thas' a veri lovely question..." His mind was kicking himself for letting that be the first thing out of his mouth.

As Noodle pulled the sheets off of her 2D inched the pajama pants up and finally got them around his waist. Praying that she wouldn't notice anything and reminding himself that the room was still really dark he rolled over to face Noodle and sat up, crossing his legs beneath him.

"You've been acting very strange today," Noodle stated as she rubbed her eyes. "Is there anything you need to tell me?"

2D blinked a few times. He had the perfect opportunity right now but his mind was going dead when it came to words...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't know or own Blur or Gorillaz, characters, lyrics. **

Thoughts in **Bold. **Lyrics in _Italics._

Noodle blinked once again, her eyes adjusting to the darkness and finally saw 2D and was able to pick out hazy details here and there. He sat with a clueless smile on his face, his thumbs twiddling. She could tell by his fractured eyed that he was deep in thought though, or as deep in thought as 2D could get. They sat like this in the dark room for several moments. Nothing was able to distract the Jap from the singer, her focus was all on him. It's not like the room didn't have anything to look at. It was chalk full of interesting stuff, but Noodle had seen it all and memorized every minuet detail of 2D's shelter. The constant stare only made poor 2D more nervous, his stomach wrenching every which way with every new thought or new expression from Noodle's face showing that she was in thought as well. It as if they were in a staring contest, but blinking was oddly allowed for this odd version of the game. It was when 2D opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it again did Noodle notice a detail she has missed before. His pants...they weren't real pants...instead they were pajama pants. When she had woken up her mind was temporarily hazy and she didn't realize that 2D hadn't had them up all the way yet...none the less that they were different pants completely. She tilted her head to the side slightly, trying to put the pieces into the right place. He was wearing jeans before and now pajama pants? Nothing clicked to her. 2D picked this up right away.

"Wot was tha' for?" he asked, interrupting all thought process and therefore losing whatever trail he had just been on. Noodle just smiled and shook her head.

"Go back to thinking," she said, knowing he'd easily obey her.

"Oh, awright," said 2D, pulling his legs closer to himself to go back into thought. Noodle had to suppress a giggle.

**So...**thought 2D **I could tell her and hope for the best...then again, could scare her off, for good. And then there's Russel...he'd pummel me to a bloody pulp if he ever found out anything. **Change of facial expression for new serious of thoughts **Age difference too...though she is...legal now...mmm...**He looked back up at Noodle and raised an eyebrow **So gorgeous...I could just jump her right here! **His face lifted a bit and Noodle raised another eyebrow **No...nooo...bad thoughts 2D...and now she probably things you're a total nutter! Barking mad! Ack...no, not now...or maybe even ever...**

"No, Noodle..." 2D finally said. "I'm fine an' there's nofing tah tell."

"It took you a long time just to come up with that," sighed Noodle sliding off the bed and scooting next to 2D.

"Erk...I wos jus'..." he had to think quick, not exactly his specialty, "makin' sure I wosn't forgettin' anyfing!"

Noodle patted 2D's shoulder in a sibling like fashion, "Sure, 2D, sure..."

After the initial glee of Noodle's hand on his shoulder 2D sighed with frustration. He thought he was damn convincing when he had said that...then again, Noodle was smart and barely anything got past her. The two sat in the darkness for a while, just...sitting...nothing more. Frankly, it was boring. Neither of them could come up with something to say. 2D knew whatever would come out of his mouth yet would make him look like even more of a fool or a down right pervert, while Noodle was trying to figure out what was going on. No matter what angle she looked at the situation, something was left out or there was something that was there that shouldn't have been, or simply it made no logical sense at all. She sighed in frustration as well several minutes after 2D had. The slight ticking of his bed side clock was driving 2D mad...the repetitiveness of it...his left eye twitched.

"Why are you wearing pajama pants?"

Well, at least someone had broken the silence but she just HAD to mention something about the pants now, didn't she? This made 2D's eye twitch again.

"Wanted tah be...comfy," 2D said slowly, making sure no words pour out that he didn't want Noodle's ears to consume. He felt her shift beside him and at that moment he was so grateful that the friction between his legs had finally left completely a few moments just before.

"This is awkward."

Well, if that wasn't obvious already. 2D raked a hand through his hair. If it was this awkward for them being together now he couldn't imagine what it would be like if she knew that he had emotions for her that weren't just the friendly kind. He was praying for any kind of distraction. The gods must have heard 2D for once because Noodle looked up at the clock and her emerald eyes got wide.

"Shimatta!" she cried out jumping to her feet.

"Wot?" 2D asked startled nearly losing all balance completely and falling into his back, even though he was sitting down. Luckily for him, he was able to catch himself.

"I forgot...I was going out to meet up with some friends tonight," said Noodle pulling he socks up before she started walking towards the stairs that led up to the doorway.

"Friends?" 2D asked standing up to follow Noodle. Noodle pivoted back around, her eyes narrowed slightly.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

2D mentally kicked himself for the millionth time that day. He had just hit a raw nerve with the girl, not exactly great when you were working yourself up to express how you felt to her...eventually.

"I mean...uhh...," he scratched the back of his head, "'ave...fun?"

Noodle's shoulders sagged, "You really thought I didn't have any friends, didn't you?"

"No! Na-no no!" cried 2D trying to smile, as if it were a joke. "It's jus...ya ne'er 'ave 'em o'er 'ere an' all..."

"That's because most people would probably die here," Noodle stated matter-of-factly. Then she noticed 2D's pitiful face, full of apology for even thinking that.

"Plus, who knows what Murdoc would do!" There was a slight smile playing at her lips.

"Yea..." said 2D, "yea...well...isn't it a bit late, young lady?" Noodle nodded with a quick smile,

"I'm nineteen...I can go out by myself now, _dad_!" Though she was trying to be playful, 2D felt like he'd be punched in the gut but was able to hold it in, not giving her a clue. With that she gracefully made her way up the stairs. When she reached for the doorknob she turned around and faced 2D, who was still watching her closely, taking that last word that she had said into his head. **Dad, dad...dad...dad, dad, dad...does she think I'm that old and see me _that_ way?**

"2D-san?" she asked as her wrist turned the knob.

"Wot?" He had to snap back to attention.

"If...I...uh..." she was nervous, "well, erm...don't tell Russel or anything that I'm telling you this."

2D smiled, seeing that she was seeking a favor and wanting to keep something from Russel...like old times, maybe everything was OK and she didn't see him as too old. "I won' tell, love."

"I might bring a guy home tonight," she said it quickly with slight blush rising on her cheeks before she slipped out of the room and pulled the door shut with a quick "Seturee-simasu."

_She's so high_

This left 2D's to find that his feet were rooted to the ground, in shock. Even though he was still standing, his body felt like it had been floored.

----

2D stayed put at his door, ear pressed against the cold metal. If Noodle planned to go out with guys, he was going to make sure none of them hurt or violated his girl in anyway. That was going to be his job, someday...maybe. It had been at least an hour since Noodle had gone up to her room. She had showered too...he could hear the water running through the pipes and her sweet singing voice wafted through the studios, feeding 2D's ears with pleasure. After a while of waiting for her to come into the car park he heard the clicking of high heels against the pavement of the car park. Slowly he opened the door and casually walked out to meet up with the guitarist. Noodle was heading over to her small 2005 Toyota Camry when she heard his big feet _thunk _against the ground which made her turn around to see what 2D was up to this time. 2D finally got a good sight of her and had to will himself to keep his jaw from dropping open. She had on washed up denim that revealed her long and skinny legs. Along with that she had on small black kitten heels, just enough to make her legs seem to go on for days and nights at a time. The top half of her body was covered in a tight fitting, long-sleeved, black sweater showing off every curve she had gained over the past few years. Her hair was stick straight and for once her bangs weren't down in her face, but were pinned back to reveal her emerald eyes that had been traced with kohl eyeliner to make them stand out even more. He was staring and Noodle seemed to be getting impatient. He felt himself take a breath to calm himself.

"Ya uhh...l-look nice," 2D stammered when his vocal chords finally seemed to be able to retrieve messages from his brain.

"Eeto...arigatou," Noodle smiled wearily as she casually crossed her arms over her chest. "Does it look like I tried too hard though?" She was inviting him to look at her body...

"Erm...," he took advantage over the invite, "nawh...nah at all! I like wot ya did wif ya 'air!"

"Doumo arigatou gonzimasu!' Noodle's smile became genuine and widened a bit more. "I didn't know about the bangs...it's always made me feel so venerable when I don't cover up my face...but I do like my eyes..."

"Yea..." said 2D, not wanting to say anything stupid. Noodle pulled out her car keys from her short's pocket.

"Don't expect me back anytime soon," she said as she turned to unlock the silver car, "if I want to get past Russel...I have to come in pretty early in the morning, when I know he's totally passed out."

2D frowned, "awright."

"Oh, 2D-san," she opened the door to the car.

"Wot, love?" He looked up with a little bit of hope.

"If Murdoc brings anyone home...give me a call before hand, ok?" She was now sitting in the car, adjusting her mirrors, no real focus on 2D what so ever as she checked her makeup one last time. "I'll have my mobile on me."

"Yea, awright."

"Thank you."

With that she shut the door, started up the car, and was off. 2D sighed. What an uneventful night this was going to be. Well, uneventful and horrible. If Noodle did bring someone home...he shuddered. Lucky bastard...whoever she had her eyes on. Then, for once, 2D got an idea. He briskly walked back to his room and grabbed an object off his dresser and returned right to the car park. If anyone was going to lay a hand on Noodle, it was going to be him. He wanted to guarantee this.

2D was not one to grin evilly, but as he unlocked the Geep, he did.

**A.N: Hello everyone. This will be my last update for a week and a half or so. I'm going on a cruise! SO! Do me some favors...R&R my stories so I have something cool to come home to? 'Cause once I'm on this cruise, home is gonna look prety damn boring!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: Sorry for taking so long to update this! Cruise, then more travel, sick, school...gahhh...but! Anyway here it is and I hope you enjoy! Thoughts in bold, lyrics in** _Italics._

**Disclaimer: I don't know, own, or anything else to Blur or Gorillaz.**

Noodle pulled up to a gas station that was a good half an hour away. A crowd was standing to the side of the building...from where 2D was parked across the road, he could count six of them, not including Noodle. He disapproved all them immediately.

**They smoke. **2D observed as he grabbed for a cig himself **Nothing good ever came from smoking. **He lit the cigarette and took a deep drag. **Kids these days... **

He looked down at his hand and realized what he was doing out of habit. After a quick laugh at himself he tossed the cig out the window onto the paved road. Noodle was finally getting out of her car and meeting up with the group. Two of them turned to acknowledge her, one a guy, the other a girl. 2D's eyes narrowed and zeroed in on the guy. Was this the lucky bastard she wanted to bring home? All he could tell was that he had black spiky hair and was taller than Noodle. 2D snorted at himself. It wasn't that hard to be taller than Noodle...she'd only grown to 5'5. The girl offered Noodle a cigarette. 2D took a deep breath in hoping that, even though she'd grown up with three men who smoked, she wouldn't pick up the habit herself. Fortunately, she declined the offer and the girl lit it up for herself. After that incident, Noodle pushed her way into the group and they began to chat. They formed a small circle and kept their voices low. 2D unbuckled himself and quietly stepped out of the car. If he was quiet enough, he could sneak around the other way side of the building and listen in on the group's conversation. That's exactly what he did...after tripping over several tree roots; nearly screaming out in pain a few time from a few new bruises he managed to obtain from, he made it. Ah well, it would all be worth it in the end if he could win his Noodle over.

"So I was thinking we should check out that new club," it was a male voice.

"Numbnuts, none of us are twenty-one yet," another male voice replied.

"I could get us in," Noodle chirped up. 2D shook his head, suddenly disgusted with himself. Why had he taught her that being famous got you such perks?

_She's so high_

"Wot?" asked an unfamiliar female voice.

"Are you that shit faced?" Male voice number one said, "or do you really not realize who this is?"

2D peeked around the corner...he could hear the voices just fine, but he wanted a face to go along with. The guy with the black spiked hair was putting an arm around Noodle's shoulders and pulled her close.

"It's Noodle!"

"Noodle?" shit-faced female voice asked, who was actually a very attractive girl in 2D's point of view. She was tall and thin...almost too thin for her own good. She wore black hooker boots, a plaid short, short skirt, and a black halter top. Her long blonde hair was silky and ran half way down her back, not a single curl or kink in it. 2D shook his head, she might be pretty, but she could easily pass as a hooker.

"You mean like...pasta?"

She had the brains of one too...or she was really, really drunk.

"Anna!" the guy with black spiky hairpiped up, "Noodle...from Gorillaz..."

**Ah, so 'shit-faced hooker' is Anna** 2D thought to himself as he tilted his head to the side, **the name doesn't match her.**

"OH!" cried Anna, her words slurring, "I didn' recognize her. Is that the reason you invited her? So you could get into that club an' all? Since she's all famous and whatnot." 2D frowned as he realized that male voice number one was black spiky-haired guy. He scowled at Anna.

"No, this isn't why," he defended himself against Anna, "she brought that up herself!"

Noodle looked up, her eyes catching in the moonlight and 2D had to suppress a gasp of amazement. Her eyes were so beautiful and these lucky, lucky people got the opportunity to see them up close.

"Yeah," Noodle said with a slight smile, "Tyler's right, I suggested it." With that she moved even a little bit closer to Tyler, "It's a bit cold though..." his arm became tighter around her, "we should get going."

**Ok, Tyler, black spiky-hair guy, Anna, 'shit-faced hooker,' **2D reviewed to himself as he watched the group make their way back to the cars. Two of the guys and Anna piled into one car, a girl who hadn't spoken up yet got into her own car, and the last guy and girl walked deeper into the parking lot, they looked similar enough to be siblings, so 2D decided that they were. From the confused expressions on their face they had probably forgot where their car was. However, 2D didn't pay too much attention to them, because as Noodle half walked, half skipped, to her car, Tyler wasn't too far behind.

"Mind if I ride with you?" he asked coming up behind her as she pulled her keys out of her pocket to unlock the Camry.

"Oh!" cried Noodle, turning around quickly and blushing, "Iie, no, no, not at all! Go ahead and get in!" Tyler accept the 'invite' and made his way around the car and slid into the passenger seat as Noodle started the car up. They were talking - the singer could tell by their lips moving, but because they were now in a car, he couldn't hear them. They stayed there for a while though, engine running, gasoline wasting, and talking. 2D grew more and more horrified as they continued to talk...Noodle would smile, Tyler would say something, Noodle would laugh and say something back, in turn making Tyler smile.

**So this is the lucky bastard...**

Then to 2D's dismay, he watched as Tyler leaned towards Noodle and placed a hand on her shoulder. This caused 2D to fume...no one got to lay a hand on Noodle except for him! He didn't want to watch anymore but he couldn't pull his eyes away. Noodle said something quickly and then turned to him, her face in the expression of a question. Tyler didn't answer though, he just leaned closer and kissed Noodle. Noodle didn't pull away though, she only leaned closer, deepening the kiss.

_I want to crawl all over her_

2D stumbled backwards as if someone had just shot him in the heart. Noodle was someone else's girl now...not his. He furrowed his eyebrows.

**No...no...This won't last long. Noodle's gonna see that I am the only guy for her **He glanced back over at Tyler...who was still kissing Noodle **She's going to be my girl...and he's only put himself in his own damn trap.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thoughts are in BOLD! Song lyrics in **_Italics._

**Disclaimer: Don't own Gorillaz or Blur...the songs, lyrics, characters, etc. **

After what seemed like an eternity, maybe it was, Noodle pulled away from Tyler, her lips swollen. 2D watched as she put the car into reverse, pull out of the parking space, and drove away. He stayed hidden behind the building until the car was clear out of sight. Slowly he emerged, feeling like he had been beaten to a bloody pulp but on the other hand reborn with a new inspiration. Noodle had just been the girl he wanted up until this point. Now Noodle was someone else's, not obtainable. He sighed a bit. It was going to be more of a challenge now. For about the second millionth time that day he mentally kicked himself. Why hadn't he told her when they were alone in his room? He had the perfect opportunity. It seemed like 2D was always making mistakes like this; the difference with this one was that he had to make up for it.

Not really looking around, 2D made his way across the parking lot, across the street, and back into the Geep. Noodle's words about getting them into the club kept rolling over and over in his mind. There were at least a dozen clubs he could think of that they could have been talking about. Then again, they had said it was a new club...probably one that was pretty tough to get into as well. Putting the pieces together, he was able to figure out where the group was going with Noodle. Half of his mind wanted to go there, follow them, and rip the lips right off of Tyler and take Noodle home and never, ever let her out again. However, the semi-sane part of him knew better. Yes, it knew better to actually go into the club; he would just wait outside and make sure that Noodle didn't bring Tyler home. Then again...he could go in and just watch, making sure Tyler didn't make any moves on _his _girl and then continue with the plan. Good thing Murdoc wasn't there to influence him. He pulled the keys out of his pocket, revved up the engine to the Geep and took off at Murdoc speed.

2D pulled up to the club and looked around. The place was packed. Taking a back road he parked about a block away from the club. Reaching into the back seat he grabbed a pair of sunglasses and pulled on his pink hat from the 19-2000 interview. Putting both of the items on, he locked the Geep and walked towards the club. The line was long...filled with young college students. 2D stood at the corner of the building, eyes shuffling through the quench, looking for Noodle and her group. And he found them...right at the front of the queue. Tucking his hands into the pockets of his coat, he sauntered to the back of the queue and stood quietly. For once the singer was grateful for his height; he was able to see right to the entrance and watch Noodle sweet talk the bouncer into letting her and her friends in. Sighing, he looked down at his thick black wrist watch. He hadn't moved at all. He bit his lip. Just because he didn't want Noodle using her celebrity status didn't mean that he couldn't. At a face pace, due to his long legs, he walked alongside the line.

"'Ey! Buddy!"

2D pivoted around on his heel.

"Wot?"

It was a young college boy that had called out to him. He was tall but not as 2D. The only thing that worried the blue-haired man was the muscle size of the college boy that had called out to him. He was athletically built, to say the least.

"Wot you finking jus' walkin' tah the front like that?" the college boy asked, cracking the knuckles in his fist with his other hand. 2D twitched slightly and bit his lower lip.

"I...I...uh..." 2D stammered. The college boy walked up to face him.

"You...uhh..wot?" he mocked the singer. 2D took a step back.

"Look, I don' want any trouble," 2D said calmly, raising his hands in a "stop" symbol in front of him. Living with Murdoc had made him take up a few self-defense courses. However, the college boy didn't back down.

"Wot makes you fink you can just walk up tah the front of the queue and make the rest of us wait out 'ere in the bloody cold?"

Sighing, 2D pulled off his hat and took off his sunglasses.

"Awright...awright...," 2D said tucking the sunglasses into his coat pocket, twitching a bit. His old bruises were starting to hurt again at the thought of being beat up, yet another time. "I'll jus' wait like the rest of ya..." 2D looked up. The college boy's jaw was slackened at the sight of the lead singer of Gorillaz.

"2D?"

2D nodded to confirm it was him.

"OH MY GOD!" he cried out. "EVERYONE! LOOK!"

2D breathed in sharply. No, no, no! He was under cover and he was blowing it.

"IT'S 2D! FROM GORILLAZ!"

**Shit...**

There was a loud murmur that rushed through the queue as dozens and dozens of pairs of eyes shifted onto him. The college boy ran back to his group, the girls he was with clutched his arms. 2D stared back at the crowed, stupefied. The murmuring got louder and louder as his breathing got heavier. The wheels were turning but nothing was clicking.

"It is 'im! Look at 'is 'air!"

"Oh mi god! 'E's so tall!"

"Is 'e 'ere alone?"

"I wonder if 'e needs a bird for tonight..."

"Fink we could get an autograph?"

"'Ey! I thought I just saw Noodle walk in!"

"Oh mi god! Do you fink the whole bands here?"

**Noodle? Noodle? Shit! someone's gonna tell 'er! **2D faced the crowd. He had to think fast...and it wasn't exactly his specialty. He starred at the line for a while as more and more comments flooded him but he didn't take in one. Finally, he offered his best pretty boy smile.

"Sorry e'eryone...but I gotta be goin' now," he tucked his hands into the side pockets of his coat and dragged his foot in a circle under him, "I jus' wanted tah make sure that Noodle was distracted so I could set up something I mean a...uh...surprise for her! Yeah! It's been uhhh..." he did some calculations in his head, which took him a few moments, "nine years since we got 'er! Yeah!"

The crowd all lit up. They now had a new little known fact in Gorillaz history that many people had never known previously. 2D smiled at them again. He had a talent for lying to the general public.

"So...make me a lil' promise?" 2D asked the crowd, turning up the celebrity charm. "No telling lil' Noodle-girl, awright?" He winked at a group of girls. One of them screamed, one nearly fainted, and one winked back. "Ya look like a trust-worthy group. An' if I 'ear she finds out...not very good fans are we, huh?"

The crowd all laughed a bit, nervously, perhaps, to be in the glow of a celebrity telling them to keep a secret. His plan was going nicely. Inward he smiled.

"So..." he looked around, "I guess I'll jus' be goin' now..."

Celebrity Talent #45: Booking it back to the car before anyone can chase you down.

2D was especially talented in this department. His long legs gave him a large stride and was able to keep him going for a while. He was able to hop back into the Geep, rev up the engine, and go. The fans were left in the dust, crying.

With one hand on the wheel, he tugged on his hat and slid on his sunglasses. Now that there was no way to watch Noodle in the club without getting caught by her, he'd have to make a plan B. Sighing he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, flipped it open, and turned it on. It starting beeping at him. New message, apparently. He pulled into an empty parking lot and killed the engine. Hitting buttons on the phone, he finally got to the new text message he had received. It was from Noodle.

_2D, looks like I'm bringing someone home tonight! Please, please, please distract Russel and call me if Muds brings anyone home! Arigatou! Love you!_

2D snorted.

**Love you...right...now I hear that...and not in the right way either. **

He chucked the cell phone into the passenger seat and started up the Geep, once again. What he thought was a perfect plan went wrong so quickly.

**If Noodle-girl caught me, she'd 'ate me for sure...god, 2D...you're such an idiot...stupid...stupid sodder...naff...you're bloody naff! **

_I think of her _

He sighed as he drove, defeated, on his way back to Kong. He would have to try again tomorrow.

**A.N: I know that is sucks...but it gets better. I have this whole plot written down so I know exactly where I'm going with this.**


End file.
